La Batalla del 2 de Mayo
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: La Batalla de Hogwarts trajo más dolor a ambos bandos de lo que cualquiera hubiese imaginado. Y no todos los dolores son físicos. / Fic para el reto especial de la Batalla del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Completo


**La Batalla del 2 de Mayo**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Harry Potter. Colin Creevey & Stanley Shumpike

**Raiting:** K

**Cantidad de Palabras:** Dos Drabbles de 250 palabras cada uno. 500 palabras en total. Sin contar títulos, subtítulos ni comentarios.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Este fic participa para el reto especial de la Batalla del foro "_La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_". He decidido utilizar a Colin Creevey y a Stanley Shumpike para los drabbles. Estos están separados por un número, de preferencia leer en el orden que se indica, aunque si se lee primero uno y luego el otro se entiende de igual manera.

* * *

**La Batalla del 2 de Mayo**

* * *

**_Colin Creevey_**

—1—

A pesar de la prohibición de Voldemort a que la gente como él siguiese estudiando en Hogwarts, Colin Creevey no pudo quedarse tranquilamente en casa. Forzó a su hermano a engañar a sus padres y a mantenerles protegidos, y él partió hacia Hogsmeade en un burdo intento de hacer la diferencia. Después de todo eso es lo que Harry Potter le había enseñado ¿no? A que los pequeños actos de cada uno conseguían hacer una gran diferencia. Y él pensaba honrar cada palabra que su querido héroe le hubiese transmitido.

* * *

—3—

Verse en medio de una batalla jamás era como lo relataban las películas, y Colin sabía eso. Corriendo junto con otros compañeros de Hogwarts, entre algunos miembros de la Orden mientras esquivaba hechizos y restos de roca, el joven Gryffindor se preguntó si realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo allí.

Quizás no, pero ya no podía escapar. Cuando se encontró frente a frente de ese joven mortífago su mano apretó con dureza su varita mientras la apuntaba a ese pecho y gritaba por el _Expelliarmus_ más fuerte de su vida.

* * *

—5—

Podía sentir como el dolor tomaba control total sobre su mente, alejándole de allí. Enloquecería, lo sabía, porque nadie podía soportar tanto dolor y sobrevivir cuerdo. Una lágrima cayó sobre su mejilla cuando el hechizo se rompió y su cuerpo cayó con un sordo golpe contra el suelo.

«_Mátalo. Mátalo_» se oía. Pero ese alguien parecía no cumplir la orden.

Él solo cerró sus ojos, suplicando por que se apresurase.

* * *

––––––––––––

**_Stanley Shumpike_**

—2—

Aún en la bruma del _Imperius_ Stanley Shumpike seguía consciente. Podía sentir la sangre correr por sus venas, el viento en su rostro y las duras miradas del resto de los mortífagos que se preparaban para la guerra a su alrededor. Sin embargo no podía hacer nada para contradecir las órdenes. Sus manos se movían como si no fuesen suyas afianzando sus ropas. Y el peso de su varita en su bolsillo era cada vez más aterrador. Stan jamás podría haber imaginado que podía temerle tanto a su propia varita.

* * *

—4—

El golpe de la magia roja le dio directo sobre el corazón y Stanley sintió como su espalda era golpeada contra el muro detrás de él. El dolor lacerante atravesó su espina haciéndole gemir, pero aunque deseaba quedarse allí tirado y no seguir luchando, su cuerpo no le hizo caso y se puso de pie para un segundo round con el chico de rubios cabellos y mirada blanda.

«_Lo siento, lo siento_» le quiso decir, mientras su _Cruciatus_ provocaba que el chico gritase hasta perder el aliento. «_Lo siento mucho_».

* * *

—6—

«_NO_» decía su mente una y otra vez, y su varita se mantuvo quieta en el aire sin atreverse a enviar la maldición mortal.

—¡Inútil Patético!— le gritó Travers a Stan notando su resistencia, levantando su varita para dirigirla hacia el chico que allí tendido solo parecía descansar.

Un fulgor verde y todo acabó. Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Stan antes de que su cuerpo regresase a luchar.

۞ **_Finite Incantatem_** ۞

* * *

_No tengo mucho que decir. Amo a Colin, y Stan siempre me pareció un personaje muy especial y me daba algo de pena lo que le sucedió._

_Escribir de la Batalla de Hogwarts siempre me deja mal anímicamente pero qué se le va a hacer. Espero que les guste, aunque haya quedado algo enredado._

_Un beso._


End file.
